


Just sleep

by Dominil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominil/pseuds/Dominil
Summary: His skin was so bright and pure, Chanyeol hardly managed to swallow up his tears. His fingers were running slowly from the forehead to the chin feeling how soft to the touch Baekhyun’s face was.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	Just sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Short fanfiction inspired by the song called "Sleep" by My Chemical Romance.

The night was their beloved friend, the night was the place where their real soul lays.

“Are you already sleeping?”

“Not yet.” _I’m facing my own demons_.

“Would you mind if I rest my head on your chest? Would it bother you?”

 _Come closer_ , he’d have said, but just nodded in the dark leaving the words in the loneliness of his mind.

Chanyeol felt the pressure of Baekhyun’s head when he touched his body and almost stopped breathing surprised by the absence of weight of his lover, just like his moves on the stage.

His skin was so bright and pure, Chanyeol hardly managed to swallow up his tears. His fingers were running slowly from the forehead to the chin feeling how soft to the touch Baekhyun’s face was.

“What are we going to do?”

“Just sleep.” Baekhyun looked at the other with a questioning expression. “We can’t be so close, you know we can’t.”

“Please, just for tonight. Let’s pretend this night is the infinite.”

In the middle of the night, with wide-awake eyes looking at the darkness painted on the ceiling Chanyeol laughed, while trying to hide the chaos between his lungs.

“What?”

“You’ve never been so quiet before. Suho would be very impressed.”

Baekhyun slapped gently Chanyeol’s stomach and abandoned himself in the scented skin while listening carefully to the reassuring rhythm of the heartbeat. He really didn’t feel like talking that night, he needed to capture every single move, every single sound.

And when the sun rose the next morning and the sky has been colored in peachy tones, Chanyeol closed the door of Baekhyun’s room behind him and never returned as a lover, only as a caring friend.

_Just sleep._

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._


End file.
